1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and an adjustment method.
2. Related Art
Some projectors perform focus adjustment associated therewith by projecting a pattern image having a variety of grayscales. For example, in the technology described in JP-A-2010-288062, a projector includes a projection section that projects a calibration image containing at least one pattern image having at least three different grayscales on a projection screen, an imaging section that captures the calibration image to produce a captured image, a projection distance information generation section that generates projection distance information representing a projection distance that is the distance to the projection screen based on the captured image, and a focus adjustment section that performs focus adjustment of an image projected by the projection section based on projection distance information.
To calculate precise coordinates of a measurement point contained in the pattern image captured by the imaging section, the pattern image needs to be so captured that the captured image has an appropriate lightness value. The appropriate lightness value is a lightness value that is not saturated at the white end but is as great as possible. When the pattern image in the captured image captured by the imaging section is so bright that the lightness value is saturated, however, using the technology described in JP-A-2010-288062 does not allow detection of a current lightness value. In this case, it is necessary to adjust the exposure time and the gain, undesirably resulting in a long adjustment period. The related art therefore has a problem of insufficient convenience of a user who installs the projector.